Not Another Ask Fic!
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: Egads! Not another ask fic *facepalms* I just wanna do this out of boredom XD. And to the people who hates script format, I not going to use that! Review and ask away guys!
1. Introduction

**Okay... I know this is kinda getting annoying and all but... I want to make this! A... "Not Another Ask Hetalia" Fanfic!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Pafin: Hey! Welcome to "Not Another Ask Hetalia" fanfic! Every questions and reviews are appreciated so-

America: Woohoo! Another one huh? Ask some questions for the hero to answer!

England: *face palms* Haven't I taught you manners, America? Ms. Pafin is still talking, you know.

America: She is?

Germany: Can we hurry this? I still have to work on some things.

Italy: Ve~ Germany! Don't be a killjoy!

Japan: Hai, Doitsu-san. Italia-kun is right.

Romano: I don't care about potato bastard! You, stupid brother! Stay away from him!

Spain: Romano~ don't be harsh on Italy~

Romano: Shut up, tomato bastard! This is none of your business!

Prussia: Kesesese! This ain't a ask fic without the awesome me!

Hungary: I will really kill you, Prussia.

Prussia: What did I do?

Hungary: Being a narcissist!

Prussia: Shut up Hungary! I am just too aweso— (gets hit with a frying pan)

Hungary: Take that!

Austria: Hungary... calm down.

Hungary: Okay, Austria~

*Rampage ensues upon the nations*

Pafin: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

Everyone: Eh?

Pafin: Peace and quiet is all I need so—

America: Hey! Wanna hear me burp?

England: Git! *hits America with a book*

America: Ow!

England: You deserved that you- *gets hit with a paper*

America: Hahahaha! I am the hero— *gets hit with a paper too*

Pafin: That's for hurting England! Now pipe down!

Russia: Ah. What a peaceful gathering da?

China: How could you say that aru?

Pafin: Okay. So I am gonna say these words to you all... send your questions to calm these people down!

Canada: Am I really this unnoticed?

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I am Canada!


	2. The First Batch!

**A/N: HEY YOU GAIS! Here's the first batch of questions~! Sorry for teh late update ^^"**

* * *

><p>Romano entered the room with an angry look on his face. "Damn it! Do I have to this stupid thing?" Pafin walked towards Romano and smacked him with her hand.<p>

"OUCH! Why you-"

"For Pete's sake, Romano. I am girl. And you said you don't hit girls." Pafin reasoned.

"Whatever. Let's get over with this." He muttered and sat together with everyone. "Yo! Where are the questions?" America asked. "Be patient, America. I have the letters here, two of them, actually." Pafin explained.

"TWO LETTERS? Aw hell! So not awesome!" Prussia randomly shouted. "I know right?" America agreed. "You guys are a bunch of impatient creeps." Hungary said, crossing her arms and glaring at Prussia, giving Prussia the shudders. "Thanks Hungary. Here's the first letter from WammyBoysFTW~!" Pafin said and opened it.

"I'll read it!" America declared, trying to grab the letter from Pafin. But, Pafin slapped the hero's hand away. "I'll read the first question." She said.

"Fine. But I'll read the second one!" America happily declared

"Okay! Now, here's theletter. First question is for... Italy!"

"Yey~! Ve~ what's the question?" Italy asked. Pafin then read it. "**Italy - Sooo... you and Germany?**" Pafin winced at the question and so did Germany. "Ve? What does the question mean?" England face palmed himself while America started laughing. "Man, Italy! Use that brain in your head!" America said, still laughing. "You bloody mindless git! You, yourself don't use your brain." England told America with a proud smirk. "Why so, Angleterre? Are you smart yourself?" France asked with a rose in hand. "I didn't declare such thing. But you know, I think I am!" England said proudly.

"Okay, you guys... stop arguing and let Italy answer. But first, I'll explain." Pafin said and turned to Italy. "Italy, the question asks if you and Germany are... you know, together?" She explained. "Ve? Of course we are! We all are! We're all in the same room, right?" Italy answered. Then everyone in the room face palmed. "It asks if you and Germany are dating." England finally said. Italy gave out a long 've'. "Nope! I don't date guys!" He said, breaking the tension. Romano and Pafin sighed in relief. "I thought you were in love with the potato bastard, brother! Glad you aren't!" Romano said, patting his brother's back.

"Next question is for Romano!"

"Cool! What's the question?"

"**Romano - Why do you hate Germany so much?**" Romano then smiled. "Now, to let out my feelings!" Romano said. "Oh dear." Germany muttered then sighed. "I hate him because he brainwashes my brother! 'Nuff said. " Germany flinched a little, wanting to say what he thinks.

"Okay... the next question for you, Romano... **Sooo... You and Spain?" **Hearing this question, Romano felt a vein pop from his head. "HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS F***ING QUESTION! " Romano said. "It's alright, Romano! Just answer it!" Spain tried to calm the raging Italian. Romano glared at him. "No one orders me around." Romano muttered.

"Just helping!"

"Just answer the question, Romano." Pafin said and sighed.

"Hell no. Why should I even date that guy?" He said, pointing at Spain. "Okaaaay. Next is for you, Canada." Pafin said. Every nation suddenly muttered 'who?' leaving Pafin in distress. "Canada! The nation above America! Come on you guys!" she said. "Um... I am right here..." a voice said. "EEEEEK! What was that?" Pafin exclaimed. Oh irony. "Ah, yes. Canada. Here's your question... **Canada - *Glomps Canada* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LUVS YOU SO MUCH MATTY! Why so invisible?**" Canada fidgeted a little, his face revealing a blush. "You just got a virtual glomp bro!" America told Canada giving him a noogie. "Y-yes... about your question... M-maybe because no one notices me... ah, and... Thank you for... loving me." He said, like a whisper.

"Thank you Canada! Next is for you, England." Pafin said and turned to England. "Alright then. Let's hear it." England said. "The question states... **England - America or France?**" Again, Pafin winced a little. Then, we see France raise his hand. "Pick me, mon cherie~" France said, while England glared at him that made the Frenchman shut up. "No one. Both of them are pains in the arse." He answered coolly. Pafin nodded agreeing.

"Thanks, England. Next is for you, **Austria - So... You and Hungary?**" Austria then cleared his throat while Hungary stared at him intently. "Me and Hungary are on good terms nowadays but we aren't dating." He answered. Hungary then let out a sigh. "But... she is special to me." Austria added, cheering Hungary up.

"So sweet, Austria! Now, we go to Prussia."

"Finally! A question for the most awesome person in the room!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Anyways, the question is... **Prussia - Why so narcissistic?**"

"Easy! That's because I am so awesome!"

"Okay. The letter further reads... **Is Korea here? He rulz :3**" Pafin then looked at the Asians. "Is South Korea here, guys?" She asked. China sighed. "He was here moments ago aru-"

"Of course I am here da ze~! And this glass and the water inside it originated from me!" South Korea suddenly appeared, holding the said object. "South Korea is here! The next question is for Japan."

"Hai. What is the question?"

"**Japan - What do you think of Japan?**"

"What do I think about... myself?" Japan asked, with a confused look on his face. "Maybe the asker asks of what you think of your homeland." Pafin explained. Japan nodded. "In my opinion, my homeland is quite peaceful and serene. I feel calm and comfortable." He answered.

"Thank you, Japan. Next and the last question is for you, Germany! The question states... **Germany - Are you actually Holy Rome?**" Germany raised an eyebrow. "Holy Rome? Me? I... don't know... the answer. My past is quite blurry." He answered. "Thanks Germany! And finally, the asker says; **See ya next time!**"

Everyone bid their farewell to the asker. Except America who seems to be disappointed. "What? No questions for me? So not cool!" He complained but was ignored.

"Next question is from heimyxsanxshounatic!" Pafin told everyone. As jittery as ever, America grabbed the letter from her hands. "Okay! I'll read it! First question is for the Italies!"

"Just read it already." Romano irritatingly said. "Jeez, dude. Chill. Anyway, the question says... **N. & S. Italy: what's the best Spain's Tomatoes, Germany's Wurst/Potatoes or...your Pastaa~? 8D**" Upon hearing the question, Romano and Italy grinned spontaneously.

"Of course it's pasta ve~!"

"Pasta it is!" Romano agreed. "You dudes always think about pasta anyway." America said, further reading the next question. "Stai zitto!" Romano angrily told America, which he completely ignored. "And next question is for me! Finally! Here it goes... **America: I LOVE YOU! You're so cool man! so~ what's the most disturbing but hilarious moment 'ya had with Iggy? (And I wanna hear you burp!)**"

America gave out a goofy grin. "I know right? I am so cool! And I love you tooooooooo!"

"He's like, totally high!" Poland commented. "My disturbing moment with England? Let's see... " America thought for a while, tensing almost everyone in the room—especially England. "I got one! I was really cute and young back then. We were totally eating this I-don't-know-what-the-hell-it-is kind of a food... then England here totally went mushy when I told him his food was delicious/which is certainly not/! Man! You should've seen the look on his face! He was totally blushing! So hilarious dudes, yet disturbing!" America then laughed out loud. But England was pissed as hell and gave him a good spank on the head.

"You ungrateful mindless git!"

"Ow! But it's true!"

"Shut up."

"Okay you guys... please calm down and America, if you provoke any fights again I'll seriously not allow you to read any questions. Got it?" Pafin sternly said.

"Roger that!" America answered with a salute. "Okay, go on."

"Next one is for England!"

"Let's hear it." England said. "Okay. The question states... **England: Oh~ I LOVE YA MORE~ . why are you so bloody hot, no that's not my question! Why didn't America & Canada got your magnificent eyebrows when they were your colonies?** **=/**"

England let out a chuckle. "My, of course. I thank you for that. It's all thanks to my pirate days." He proudly said. "They didn't get my eyebrows because they aren't closely related to me, unlike my ungrateful brothers and Australia. Oh, and Sealand too."

"Phew! I am glad I haven't inherited those eyebrows of yours!" America randomly said.

"And I am glad I am not related to a mindless git like you!" England yelled back.

"Oh it's on you-"

"America!" Everyone in room spontaneously yelled at him. "Sorry! Anyways, next is for Canada! You're up bro!" America then turned to his brother. "O-okay America. I-I am all ears." Canada replied. "**Canada: Don't mind being unnoticeable! It shows that you're normal than them...right? o_O**"

"Ah... y-yes... I don't really mind at all... I-I am used to it." He answered. "Thanks bro! Next up is you!" America pointed Prussia. "Who? Awesome me?" Prussia asked. "Yep! And here goes your question... **Awesome Prussia: Spain or France? (BAD TOUCH TRIO! Ya Rockz!)**" Suddenly, Spain raised his hand and so did France. "Pick me!" They both said. Prussia then shuddered.

"That's a toughie! My awesomeness can't choose because I am too awesome!" Prussia said. "Okay, whatever. Next is for you!" America again, pointed at a nation. "Oh. Is it my turn da?" Russia said with a smile. "Whatever commie. Answer your question. **Russia: Are you aware that you and my country (Philippines) have the same date of independence? (June 12!)**"

"Da? Philippines and I have the same birthday? I should pay her a visit da!" Russia said happily. America felt his veins pop. "Don't you dare step a finger on Philippines!" he told Russia. "America, it's foot not finger." Pafin said. "I know! Anyway, I warned you Russia! I'mma fire you with nuclear bombs and rockets if you do that!"

"Oh! A bloody bomb war da? Sure!"

"Eh... nevermind about the bomb! Just don't visit her or somethin'."

"Da!"

"Going on, the next question is for Hungary!"

"Okay! What is the question?" Hungary asked. "**Hungary: Where in the heavens name did ya know about stuffs like YAOI? (Not that it's bad though, 'coz I admire ya for that girlfriend!)**" Hungary then gave out a giggle. "We are so going to be friends, dear! And about that, I have my own sources~" She answered with a sweet smile. "O—kaaay. Lastly, is for Japan."

"Hai. I am ready to answer."

"**Japan: Favorite Manga/Anime Genre? heh~ ;D**" Japan flinched upon hearing the question. Then, he bowed down a little. "T-that is nothing that concerns you-"

"Just answer it, Japan~" Pafin said.

"B-but..."

"ANSWER."

"H-Hai! I-it would be something like Naruto... But I really like all the genres. Since I made it myself." He finally answered.

"All the genres, huh, Japan?" Pafin questioned while Japan nodded furiously. "J-just kidding... stop the nodding."

"And the asker finally says... **That's all folks! sorry I'm not good at doin' (proper) questions! LOL~**"

"See you later~" Pafin said. "Well, that's all for now! Send in your questions guys~ Till then!"

Everyone exits.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... it's not as funny as expected. But the next chappie shall be better! So ask away~!<strong>


End file.
